bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Baseball Bat
A baseball bat is a smooth wooden or metal club used in the sport of baseball to hit the ball after it is thrown by the pitcher, it is also used as a prop in the stop motion series Bump in the Night. Role in the series In the season 1 episode To Sleep Perchance to Burp When Mr. Bumpy goes off to fight the Closet Monster , Squishington tries to offer him a baseball bat as a weapon but Bumpy tells him he has to do this alone and he goes into the closet and gets attacked by The Closet Monster and shouts for the bat. The Boy then decides to get the Closet Monster before he gets him. The Boy opens the closet door and attacks the unseen monster with a baseball bat In the season 2 episode Beauty and the Bump when Mr. Bumpy tries to break The Princess out of the glass bell jar with a baseball bat the Princess braces herself but Squishington stops Bumpy and holds back the bat. Squishy tells Bumpy "No", the little green monster is confused by this and says he can free her in one good whack. Molly Coddle takes the bat away from Bumpy and says playing with baseball bats inside the house is dangerous. Molly throws away the bat and a big crash and chicken clucking can be heard off screen. Later in the episode in Mr. Bumpy's fairy-tale land dream when Bumpy challenges Destructo to a pie fight while Destructo is counting and pacing Bumpy decides to cheat and sneaks behind him carrying a baseball bat. Molly stops Mr. Bumpy and ask if he hasn't learned yet, Bumpy then says he knows and Destructo throws a pie in his face, Bumpy then mutters "no bats" and the scene finishes. Later when Bumpy has to "slay the mighty dragon", the Closet Monster is the dragon Molly tells Bumpy that "feint heart never one fair men" while Bumpy comments that "feint hearts live to collect residuals". Molly reminds Bumpy that this is his last chance to save the Princess and tells him to do the right thing. Mr. Bumpy then opens the door and tries to do the noble thing, he walks into the closet but instantly crawls out in fear. Molly then ask Bumpy if he wants to live happily ever after, Bumpy then responds how can he live happily ever after if he is deader than disco. Bumpy then ask if he does have to face his doom can he at least have a weapon, he then holds the bat in his hands. Molly is about to remind Bumpy the "no bats rule" again, but then the Closet Monster lets out a terrifying roar, Molly decides that he can use the bat just this once. Bumpy then leaps into the closet and goes off the battle the dragon, inside the closet Mr. Bumpy is heard fighting the Closet Monster while Molly looks worried. Just then Mr. Bumpy is heard fighting over the bat and tells the Closet Monster to give it back, Bumpy then mutters "it isn't safe to play with bats indoors" and screams out "No bats". Mr. Bumpy is whacked by the bat and comes flying through the air. Bumpy then bounces off the draw bridge, over the bridge and bounces towards the Princess and knocks off the bell jar. The Princess is freed from the bell jar, she rushes up to Mr. Bumpy and begins kissing him all over. Bumpy is dizzy from the wild adventure and says he knew he could free her from one swing on his bat. Category:Items